Falling
by amariecunn
Summary: Robin is always there for Raven, especially now at her weakest. How will she react? Alternate ending for "Birthmark." RobRae, rated T just to be on the safe side. Disclaimer, I do not own anything related to Teen Titans
1. Chapter 1

I was weak. Finished. There was no more I could endure. One by one, my mental and emotional psyches were expended, now leaving only the physical to burn. Looking out at the city I was destined to destroy, I could feel all of the emotions I had worked so hard to suppress welling up inside of me. All at once, they made my knees grow weak, my chest cave in, and my body go numb. I was exposed, raw, and defeated in more ways than one.

In the shell of the girl I had once been before, everything was hazy and the only things I was certain of were the things I would give anything for to be foggy and unclear. But I knew I would end the world, draining the life out of every thing and one I had grown to love. I knew there was no hope to try to change it. And I knew that around my shoulders, Slade's lifeless, merciless hands were the only things that kept me upright.

Snaking out of his unreadable mask and into my fuzzy range of hearing, Slade found it within where his heart might be to wish me a happy birthday just as he let me slip out of his icy grip and into the hungry dust air waiting below.

Feeling my chest tighten and close in around itself, I shakily let out a last breath. In the small moan I had let out with it, the air now felt somehow fuller and I felt somehow more empty. It later came to me that in that breath, all of my heart was let out too. With nothing left to give me any power, I let it all fade away.

I seen to remember feeling a lurching sensation, and everything starting to slow down. Everything stopped, and I could hear the familiar street noises as if from afar. I waited, breathing, afraid to let them go. Afraid that if I opened my eyes, my world would be already gone.

Now ready for whatever horror was going to reveal itself to me, I slowly opened my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin awoke violently, seething at himself for losing his consciousness. Now Slade had taken her. And he had done nothing.

Desperation swelled within him as he shot up and sprinted out of the cathedral he had been laying in. Nothing was going to slow him down. That is, aside from the wave of vertigo that surged through him, brought on by standing up too fast. His footsteps had slowed to somewhat of a trudge as he fought to keep moving. However, once his mind was steadied, he was back at a full sprint, not stopping until he was in the center of downtown.

And eerie silence was ringing out over the current dormancy of Jump City, but the only thing Robin could hear was the chaos and turmoil bellowing within him.

His ears were pounding. His vision was swimming. He couldn't think. Every time he tried to work through one thought, another would impatiently gain his flickering attention.

_How long were you out? How far did you run? What is he doing with her? Stop thinking. Start looking. Where is she? Use your eyes, dammit. Why do you even care?_

They all came spewing from the recesses of his mind. He could feel his heart beat faster and just as they they threatened to consume him, they all fell silent.

He felt as though the robin he had known himself to be had been returned to him. Time had resumed its ticking, and under normal circumstances, he would have probably been relieved.

Except that he now had an ache in his chest and chills down his spine. _He knew that scream. _

He whipped around, searching, _needing,_ to find its source. Finding the unmistakable stem of the heart-wrenching scream, his heart all but stopped.

There, above the newly restored life of Jump City, was the shadow of a large bird attempting to take to the skies before withering away and dying in the night sky.

Raven. _His Raven. _

He could see two lone figures on the roof of the town tower. He was only a couple of blocks away...he could make it...

He suddenly found himself sprinting down the sidewalk, pushing anyone in his way aside. _Tough luck,_ he thought. _A couple shoves won't stain my record. _He willed himself to keep running, to go faster, no matter what objections his body might have. _This isn't about me. My body can wait. _

Keeping his eyes locked on the roof, something caught his eye. The two figures had moved closer together and nearer to the edge of the roof. Just then, a dangerous thought crossed his mind. _He wouldn't. _His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. _Oh, but he would. _

It all seemed to be in slow motion. Slade had released his grasp on Raven and let her fall off of the roof to await whatever fate decided to claim her.

Now much closer to the tower, be became vaguely aware that he was in the air. Adrenaline was now coursing through his veins, leaving his wits, far too slow to keep up, in the dust.

She was just above him...she was hanging limply in his arms...they were settling on the ground...

Now no longer needing to travel anywhere, his brain now had time to assess the still very much unconscious form laying in his arms.

She was so light and delicate in her lifeless form that it gave off the notion that if shifted the wrong way, her small body may very well be shattered.

She was so fragile..._how does she get through all of this? Can her body even take it?_ He sat with her macabre form in his arms, willing her to wake up, just to assure him that she was still alive. He needed to see her chest move, to hear her breathe, to feel her heart beat...

Just then, a singular thought resurfaced. Gentler now, though, as if it had only just seen the full picture. _But why do you care so much? She's just a friend, isn't she? A teammate?_

Pausing a moment to ponder this idea, it registered to him that she was stirring. Now anxiously staring her down, teary, fatigued eyes slowly rose to meet his. Overcome by emotion, he pulled her into his chest, never wanting to let her go. He had to savor everything. Her intoxicatingly unique scent, her shallow breathing on his neck, the way her delicate shape nestled perfectly in with his.

Willing away the tremoring sobs from his chest and recalling his thought from before, Robin knew that in her eyes and in his heart, he had found his answer.


	3. Notice

Hello few followers. I would just like to take a moment to let you know what your support means to me. It's like Christmas to see all of the views and wonderful reviews I have. Now a little about this here story.

I feel like it should be longer. It doesn't feel finished and I so want to add more. That being said, I have no idea what to add to it. I have absolutely no clue where I want this story to go. I have other ideas, but I'd prefer to keep those separate and make them into their own stories. I want to update, but I have no ideas! Despite how wrong it feels, I might end up just making this a twoshot. But who knows! Maybe I'll get inspired.

If any of you has something to say or maybe has an idea, pleasepleaseplease send me a private message. I need suggestions (either for this story or maybe a new one) for what I may write next.

Thank you SO much, and I hope to deliver something soon! (by the way, sorry this isn't an actual chapter :/ i know how you feel.) -amariecunn.


End file.
